


My [34M] subs [19F, 24M, 29M, 29M] have unionized

by radioactivesaltghoul



Series: GFFA vs modern au tropes [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Crack, Multi, SWM Character Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: Hux has a problem managing his submissives. Naturally, he turns to the HoloNet for advice.





	My [34M] subs [19F, 24M, 29M, 29M] have unionized

**Author's Note:**

> it's hux appreciation month over at star wars multishippers so naturally i saw [that reddit-post-gone-viral](https://www.removeddit.com/r/relationship_advice/comments/biu8oz/my_25m_subs_23f_26f_22m_28m_28m_have_unionized) and put two and two together to get this nonsense.
> 
> no idea how old mitaka and finn actually are; there isn’t anything provided on wookieepedia for their ages.

Everything had been going so well for Hux. He was on top of his game: a top general in the First Order, Supreme Leader Snoke’s right-hand man, and, although this was strictly off-record, a Dom with a really great group of four subs.

Or, rather, what he _ thought _ was a great group of subs.

They had a good thing going, he’d thought. There was Rey, the former desert scavenger who had crossed paths with Ren on some backwater planet while doing some Jedi (or not-Jedi; Hux couldn’t have told you what the difference was) shit that the Supreme Leader had sent him off to do. “She and I are bound in the Force,” Ren had confided in Hux later on. “Our paths were meant to cross. She’s one of us now.” Hux hadn’t been too fond of the way she’d thrown off his routine with the other subs, but in the end she’d started to fit in very nicely, providing some variation. Everyone else in the relationship had been with the First Order for years, making her fresh blood.

Aside from Rey, there was Ren (the arrangement they had was absolutely kept behind closed doors, although Hux sometimes suspected that Snoke was aware of it after all the time he’d spent rooting around in Ren’s head), FN-2187 (a stormtrooper-turned-officer; Captain Phasma was not aware that FN-2187’s promotion had been solely for the purpose of giving Hux easier access to his schedule), and Mitaka (a lieutenant; for someone who was theoretically in charge of managing other officers, he sure loved following Hux’s orders).

Hux was the sole Dom, naturally, but all of his subs got along with each other. (Not that there was much of a choice where Ren and Rey were concerned; Hux didn’t quite understand all that Force nonsense they were always going on about, but it sounded important.) They weren’t allowed to kiss each other; he was the only one any of them could kiss, because he was the most important one in the relationship.

And oh, how they loved to be punished. Ren and Mitaka, in particular, enjoyed public humiliation. (Rey preferred being whipped and spanked to public humiliation; FN-2187 was happy with either.) Everyone’s safe word was respected, of course; Hux wasn’t a complete _ heathen. _ But he was still definitely, absolutely, positively in charge.

Until this morning, when he told FN-2187 to get him a cup of kaf, and he refused. 

“Fine,” Hux said, already trying to figure out how he wanted to punish FN-2187 today. “On your knees. Ten lashes.” 

To his utter astonishment, FN-2187 still refused to follow orders. Well, Hux had a rule for that. “Fine,” he said again, trying not to let on how surprised he was by this behavior. “You don’t want to follow my orders, then you’re no longer welcome in this relationship.” The words hurt to say, but everyone knew the rules.

“If you kick FN-2187 out, then we’ll all leave.” Hux shouldn’t have been surprised that Rey was the one who spoke up—she was _ very _ mouthy; she still hadn’t quite grasped the concept of “don’t top from the bottom”—but it still shook him that she was standing with FN-2187.

They all were. Every. Single. One.

“We’ve discussed it,” Ren said, pulling a piece of paper (actual _ paper_; of course Ren had something weird and archaic like that sitting around). He handed it to Hux before adding, “This is our list of demands. We want to stay together with a Dom, but things need to change.” 

_ Of all the things in the galaxy, _ Hux thought as he stared at his subs. _ They’re unionizing. My subs are kriffing _unionizing.

Right, well, there was a HoloNet forum for that. Not that Hux had ever needed to make a post there himself, but he knew the forum existed and he himself had been known to read a speeder wreck of a post or two during a rare hour of free time. _ There’s a first time for everything, _ he thought grimly as he started composing a post on his datapad. 

He explained the situation, and then asked for advice. _ I don’t want to give up power by giving into their demands, but I don’t want them to leave, either. _ (Never did he once wonder what he had done wrong; no, it was all their fault.) _ They want, among other things, “kissing allowed between subs” and “no demands before 20:00.” I offered to negotiate, but they wouldn’t budge. Help? _

Within an hour, the responses were rolling in. 

> u/PizzaTheHutt: Must be a troll, LOL.
> 
> u/SkylaneSpeeder: This is what’s wrong with Doms these days.
> 
> u/PalarianPaladin: Have you tried...you know...TALKING to them??
> 
> u/IT000XZ1594: Work from home, make thousands of credits weekly! Click here to get started
> 
> u/EwoksEwiks: Don’t give in...If u show weakness...ur subs will never look at u the same way again...
> 
> u/GaruBear: But seriously, maybe you guys should sit down and have a conversation about this. You don’t sound like a good Dom if you don’t respect your subs’ wishes. 
> 
> u/eejee: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

Unsurprisingly, the responses didn’t make Hux feel any better about the situation. “How about ‘kissing subs only after 18:00’?” he asked the next day. 

His subs didn’t even need to discuss it among themselves before Rey told him no. She appeared to have taken the role of spokesperson, although they were all making their voices heard.

“‘Following demands after 13:00’?”

“No.” 

“Fine. ‘Kissing allowed between subs’ _ or _ ‘following demands after 20:00.’ Pick one.” 

“No.”

They still hadn’t left him, but there was a tension that hadn’t been there previously. No one played that night. Hux didn’t know how to Dom if he didn’t know where he stood with his subs. 

By the third day of the standoff, Hux had made a decision: He wasn’t going to give in to their demands. As much as he cared about his subs (well, to the degree to which he was able to care about anyone other than himself), he couldn’t stand the thought of ceding so much power to them. It was a Dom’s job, after all, to set the rules in a relationship. 

That evening, he waited for his subs to trickle in from their daily activities. Officially, they all kept their own quarters nearby; unofficially, they spent their evenings with Hux, keeping a rotation for which ones spent the night. They all would have preferred for everyone to stay every night, but there was a limit to how big of a bed one human officer was allowed to have, and Ren in particular was rather large. But to his complete and utter shock, none of them showed up. By the time 21:00 rolled around, Hux had had enough. It was time to figure out where the kriff they’d all disappeared to.

He commed Mitaka’s room first. He was the weakest link; he’d be the first to crack. “Mitaka,” Hux growled into the speaker. “Come here.” But there was silence on the other end of the line, leaving Hux to wonder where the hell his sub was. Maybe the lieutenant had gotten roped into a late-night problem. It wasn’t completely out-of-the-question; they had a massive fascist organization to maintain, after all.

FN-2187 was next, with the same result. Complete and utter silence. Same with Rey, and then, finally, with Ren. What the kriff was going on? They hadn’t actually..._ left_, had they? They were waiting for Hux’s answer. That had been obvious, or so he’d thought.

By 22:00, Hux had gotten desperate enough that he’d gone looking for them himself. They couldn’t _ all _ have gotten called in to deal with something. Rey and Ren were sometimes summoned for a meeting with the Supreme Leader at random; he liked to keep them on their toes. But FN-2187 and Mitaka usually flew under Snoke’s radar. What the hell?

Neither the lieutenant nor the former stormtrooper were in their rooms. Hux had never deigned to visit his subs’ quarters since they always came to him, but it looked like their rooms had barely been touched. Perhaps they always looked like that, though. The First Order wasn’t big on allowing its personnel to have personal touches in their quarters. 

He checked Rey’s room next. Still nothing, and her lightsaber was missing.

(Actually, on second thought, that didn’t surprise him; no one went unarmed, and she and Ren were so attached to their weapons that Hux would have called it ‘sentimental’ if he hadn’t known any better.)

There was only one room left to check, and by this point, Hux had a bad feeling about what he was going to find. As he inspected his sub’s room, he found one key difference between his quarters and those of the other subs: another handwritten note laying on the bed.

_ General Hux, _

_ We’ve discussed it, and your lack of answer is answer enough. It was fun in the beginning, but we’ve grown tired of your lack of respect for our desires. _

_ Additionally, we’ve grown tired of life in the First Order. It’s boring, and we have a feeling that there’s more we can do to better the galaxy from elsewhere. _

_ It’s with a heavy heart that we inform you that we’re leaving. Don’t try to follow us. Don’t try to find us. We’ll find ourselves another Dom elsewhere, one who respects our wishes and actually performs some semblance of aftercare. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Ren, Rey, FN-2187, and Mitaka. _

Hux read the note three times before the words actually started to sink in. They’d...left? And it hadn’t been enough that they’d left him; they’d gotten so fed up with him that they’d left the First Order completely. 

He’d thought he’d been at the top of his game. He’d never been so wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> no, those are not real reddit usernames (as far as i’m aware).
> 
> aside from hanging around the star wars multishippers discord server, i can be found on tumblr as [radioactivesaltghoul](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com/) and twitter as [r_saltghoul](https://twitter.com/r_saltghoul)


End file.
